Grand Priest
Summary Grand Priest is currently an extremely mysterious entity who attends the God of Everything, Zen’ō, apparently living within his palace. He is also the father of the angels Whis and Vados. Like many other Dragon Ball characters, he is far more powerful than one might expect from first glance. Despite his short stature and gentle, unimposing demeanor, Grand Priest stands amongst the mightiest warriors in all of existence, with his power even dwarfing some of the strongest gods throughout the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Grand Priest, Grand Minister, Daishinkan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, True Flight, Spaceflight, Longevity, Cosmic Awareness (Could hear his children calling to him while he was inside the World of Void and they were in their respective universes. Is aware of all events across the universes), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Made everyone in the Tournament of Power be individually affected by the gravity of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighters' capacity to fly), Existence Erasure (It was stated by Whis that both Zen'o and the Grand Priest can erase a being from existence. Scales to his children whom likely taught their God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Likely Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Scales to his children), Technopathy (Added a slow mode replay to the GodPad mid tournament out of nowhere), Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Shockwaves Generation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Ki/Energy Sensing, Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (Reconstructed a portion of Zen'o's palace into a fighting arena made of Super Katchin), Resurrection, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Limited Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing (To likely himself and others), Time Travel, Sealing (Scaling from Whis), Acausality (Type 1), Teleportation (Transported warriors from their home universe to the World of Void), BFR, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Creation. Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Incapable of being sensed by those lesser than a "God"), and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Whis stated that the Grand Priest's power far outclassed his own. He's also said to be among the top 5 strongest beings in the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Also warped and changed the color of the whole World of Void, a dimension of infinite size, with a wave of his hand) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Whis, who could cross entire galaxies and reach earth in seconds at a speed of at least 498 quadrillion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (His strikes contain far more power than those of Whis) Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with teleportation, ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As one of the strongest characters in the series, he has more intelligence and combat experience than his children and taught them everything they know. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Hela (Marvel Comics) Hela's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Angels Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technopaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Age Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2